Under This Moonlit Sky…
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: The plauge of Heartless in Hollow Bastion is starting to get to Leon... sometimes he just needs to lay back, look at the moon and remember his favourite little blonde... LeonCloud. Fluff! R


Despite popular belief, Chaos is actually capable of writing fluff...

Disclaimer... yah yah I know... Boring but I can't afford to be sued... Neither Leon or Cloud or anything else belongs to me..

Now, enjoy the floof... it's been a long time since I've written some seriously...

* * *

**Under This Moonlit Sky…**

Leon sighed, running gloved fingers through his long brown hair. His gunblade was lowered to his side, still smoking and his index finger was twitching on the trigger. Rapidly dissolving in front of his, the remains of a heartless caused a sneer to cross his pale face.

"I'm getting sick of this," he hissed lowly before hastily walking through the withering darkness.

The full moon that night was now concealed behind thick slate clouds; the knowledge of which put a damper on the gunman's mood even further.

He liked the moon.

He enjoyed its silver gleam being reflected in soft blue eyes.

He enjoyed that silver light being the last thing he saw before closing his eyes and drowning in his own darkness.

He loved the feeling of that silver luminescence bathing his naked body, intertwined with that of another, as they lay in sweat-soaked sheets, panting with grins as they stared blindly with half-closed hazy eyes at the wavering curtains in the midnight breeze.

The brunette dropped to his knees and let out another long breath before sitting back against a grassy knoll. He rested the gunblade on the lush carpet to his right whilst he brought up his left knee and leaned his left arm lazily across it. He closed his eyes and raised his face to the star-studded sky.

Seconds, moments or maybe they were minutes passed before his eyes opened again. They were opened to the warm sensation of soft, gloved hands resting gently on his shoulders.

"You're tense tonight, Squall," A calm voice said quietly in his ear.

He shivered in the metallic glow.

How he knew that voice.

How he knew how it sounded when all that surrounded it was heavy breaths and the rhythmic thumping of a headboard against the bedroom wall.

How he loved that voice.

He reached back and buried his right hand in chocobo yellow spikes.

The other man smirked slightly and shuffled a little closer, supporting his weight on his left palm. He raised intense blue eyes and stared deep into Leon's. "What's the matter?" he whispered softly and brushed stray stands of Squall's chocolate brown locks out of his face.

"Nothing a kiss won't fix," he said coyly, slowly bringing his hand down to cup around Cloud's chin and trace delicate patterns on his lips with his thumb.

The blonde's lips curved a little at the other's comment, so he leaned forwards a few inches and gingerly brushed his lips against Leonhart's nose.

His eyes narrowed at this feeling; watching as Cloud resumed his previous position. "You know that I hate being teased," His grin on the blonde tightened and his pushed him down onto his back on the ground below.

Cloud smiled narrowly, the look in his eyes darkened. "You know that I hate being treated softly,"

Leon scoffed, adjusting his position so he was propped up by his left forearm, body comfortable sprawled over the smaller male. "I'm sorry, Strife, but I'm wiped out…"

"Trust the heartless to spoil my fun, oh well, no matter," he muttered then snaked one arm around Leon's neck, the other concealed within his long hair. "I'll just have to settle with a kiss then,"

The corners of Leon's lips tugged upwards and his free fingers tentatively brushed Cloud's fringe out of his mako-enhanced blue eyes.

Not another word passed between them. Only hot, wet and needy tongues crossed their lips; the flutter of eyelashes served as a steady beat of which the muscles danced elegantly to, urged on by quiet moans from the blonde, moans that were swallowed up by Leon like they were a sweet honey of which his thoughts were consumed by.

The moon escaped from its smoky prison, shedding glorious light down upon the Earth in the pride of its liberation. The pair found themselves immersed in this light and much like their kiss, it drowned all of their doubts and their fears. It only gave them a chance to relish the time they spent in each other's arms and held in each other's gaze.

So when Leon broke away and stared deep into Cloud's hazy eyes, he saw many things; not only the glistening light of the moon and it's many companions, he saw the light that shone beyond the blue.

He saw the light and the soul of that which he loved most.

Against that love, nothing, not even the darkness could stand tall.

* * *

Does that count as floof or what? Tell me what you think when you review 


End file.
